luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess
*Mom *Mother of AngelsTricia Helfer Joins Lucifer Season 2 as Literally the Mother From Hell *Goddess of All Creation *Supreme Goddess *Divine Goddess *Mama Morningstar *Her Highness |species = Celestial Being |status = Extant |age = Eternal |gender = Female |home = *Heaven *Hell *Earth *Void |family = *God *Amenadiel *Lucifer *Azrael *Uriel *Angels |occupation = Co-Sovereign of Heaven |affiliation = *Charlotte Richards |portrayed by = Tricia Helfer |seasons = 2 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Goddess is one of the two co-creators of the universe, the mother of angels, and God's ex-wife. During her stay in Los Angeles, she used the name "Charlotte Richards". She is the main antagonist of season 2. History Early History God and Goddess were two celestial beings who fell in love with each other. According to Lucifer, they had sex, i.e. "the Big Bang", thereby creating the universe. They had many children together, whom were called angels. They also created a home, which became known as Heaven, the Silver City. Years later, God started focusing on a new project, humanity. God's project caused Goddess to become distant, and soon both she and her husband began to neglect their family. Goddess began to despise humans and wished for their undoing. Feeling forsaken, Lucifer acted out and rebelled against his father. Angered by Lucifer's rebellion, God wanted to destroy him, but his wife convinced him to eternally banish Lucifer to Hell instead. Eventually, Goddess's hatred for humans grew even more. She caused floods and plagues, angered at the time and effort her husband put into their creation instead of their relationship and children. For this reason, God cast her into Hell as well, banishing her from Heaven and appointing Lucifer as her warden. Lucifer, believing that his mother remained indifferent when God cast him out, assigned Mazikeen to torture her. Thousands of years later, five years after Lucifer abandoned Hell to live a life on Earth, Goddess was able to use her limited strength to escape Hell and come to Earth. There, she ventured to Los Angeles, taking possession of various deceased bodies. After three days, she found Lucifer while in the body of Charlotte Richards, which she has since remained in. Throughout the Series In , Goddess is referred to as Mom who escaped Hell as Lucifer thinks God chose him to stay on Earth and lock her back in Hell. In , she was able to find Lucifer and show up at his doorstep, experiencing the body's shock that resulted from the soul having previously died. In , Lucifer refuses to return Mom to Heaven and instead suggests sending her back to Hell to rule, something that enrages her. Mom goes as far as to severely wound Linda and to threaten all of the humans at the Santa Monica Pier. As time is slowed by Amenadiel to save Linda, Lucifer ignites the Flaming Sword and confronts Mom who insists she just wants to move forward and start over. Telling Mom that returning to Heaven is moving backwards instead of forwards which is bad for everyone, Lucifer uses the power of the Flaming Sword to open a tear into a void. Lucifer tells Mom to go into the Void and create a new universe for herself as her way of starting over. Lucifer reminds Mom that if she returns to Heaven, there will be a war and in war there are casualties. Not wanting that for her children, Mom consents and shares a tearful goodbye with Lucifer. She then departs Charlotte's body and goes into the Void. Lucifer removes the key and tosses the the other two pieces of the sword in after her, forever sealing the tear and separating the two universes. Shortly afterwards, as Dan examines the human Charlotte's body, she comes to life, having been resurrected by Goddess as she left. In , Lucifer reveals to Amenadiel that he sent Goddess into the Void. Lucifer initially suspects that his wings returning are God punishing him for this, but comes to think that "something darker" connected to "the Sinnerman" is behind it. Personality Goddess is fearless and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves. However, she and Lucifer do not share the same opinion when it comes to humanity. Everything that fascinates Lucifer about people repels his mother with disdain, which is evident from that fact that she is trapped in a human body for her stay on Earth. Despite this, her experiences in her human vessel have seemingly piqued her interest in humanity to want to learn more. In , she calls Dan her favorite human, showing that she has developed a somewhat better opinion of humanity than before. Her actions toward Dan suggest she had genuinely liked him. Goddess cares deeply for her children and was genuinely mournful over the loss of Uriel. In , Dan reveals that he knew that at the beginning of their relationship, Goddess was just using him. However, he thinks that she genuinely came to care about him by the end of it. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Goddess has been stated to be eternal. * Superhuman Strength: During a brief struggle with a robber, she instinctively pushes him, sending him flying across a parking lot and into the wall, which effectively kills him. She was also able to effortlessly lift Amenadiel into the air. * Cosmic Awareness: Being the Mother of Angels and God's former wife, Mom possesses nearly infinite knowledge. However, she is not aware of events happening outside of her human horizon. * Vessel Possession: Mom has to use a human vessel in order to interact with beings on Earth. She can possess bodies of recently deceased humans and use each vessel until it dies again. In , Mom takes possession of a series of recently deceased humans throughout Los Angeles, but each ends up dead until she possesses Charlotte Richards. * Healing Factor: Mom is able to heal her vessel's body immediately upon entering it, curing it of any injury and disease. However, this power is limited, as she is unable to heal her vessel anytime after this. * Resurrection: As she left Earth, Mom resurrected the human Charlotte Richards who had been acting as her vessel. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Collectively with God, she created the universe. Originally, she was powerful enough to kill God. Rumors say she caused plagues and floods on Earth. However, her powers were greatly reduced after she was banished to Hell. According to her, she is no longer the Goddess of All Creation. However, her powers started to return to her while on Earth until her vessel could no longer contain her. * Nigh-Omniscience: As a god, Goddess presumable possessed nearly unlimited knowledge. Even after being weakened, she was able to gain a superb understanding of human law enforcement after reading a number of books on the subjects for only a few days. It is presumed that this power returned to her with the rest of her powers. Weaknesses * Human Vessel: Goddess's vessel is human. Physical injuries can harm and kill her vessel. Also, as Goddess's powers returned to her, the human vessel was unable to contain her essence. Any cut to the vessel would cause light that could incinerate humans to rupture out of wound. Presumable, her vessel would have exploded if she had continued to use the body. * God: God was the one who cast her out and imprisoned her in Hell. * Azrael's Blade: Were she to be stabbed with Azrael's blade while she is weakened and in her human vessel, her essence would be completely eradicated from existence. Family Appearances Gallery 201 promo Lucifer holding Charlotte.jpg 201 promo Charlotte Lucifer.jpg 202 promo Charlotte Lucifer.jpg 202 promo Charlotte Maze.jpg 202 promo Charlotte.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 1.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 2.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 3.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 4.jpg 209 promo 03 Linda Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 10 Dan Charlotte.jpg 210 promo 03 Charlotte.jpg 210 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg 211 promo 06 Charlotte.jpg 211 promo 08 Charlotte Chloe.jpg 211 promo 11 Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 08 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 09 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 10 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 12 Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 13 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 14 Charlotte Maze Lucifer.jpg 213 promo 01 Charlotte.jpg 214 promo 01 Charlotte.jpg 214 promo 02 Charlotte Maze.jpg 215 promo 01 Charlotte.jpg 215 promo 02 Charlotte.jpg 216 promo 03 Charlotte.jpg 217 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg 217 promo 05 Chloe Charlotte.jpg 217 promo 06 Chloe Charlotte.jpg 217 promo 09 Charlotte.jpg 218 promo 11 Charlotte.jpg 218 Goddess leaving Charlotte.jpg|Goddess leaving Charlotte's body References fr:Déesse de:Charlotte Richards ru:Богоматерь Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Female characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Sovereign of Heaven Category:Resurrected